<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an impossible game by appletime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984726">an impossible game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletime/pseuds/appletime'>appletime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>? - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Turns into Canon Compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletime/pseuds/appletime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Right now, in full knight costume, standing before him is Utsuki Chikage, moving hair stuck to his forehead with sweat out of his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Utsuki Chikage.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Utsuki Chikage from work.</p>
</blockquote>Chikage and Itaru bump into each other in an unexpected place, and get pulled into each other's orbit.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an impossible game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“SSR-tier luck,” Itaru mutters, dabbing at the sweat forming on his brow. Still hot as balls out, but much better in the shade of the princess’- now prince’s- seat at the joust rather than the meat stand. The girl who was supposed to be the princess today hadn’t told anyone she was prone to heat exhaustion- Itaru really did feel bad for her, hoped she had a speedy recovery and all of that, but he wasn’t about to let his opportunity to get out of the heat slip by. Plus, he got to watch the joust too. How sick is that?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...the Princess could tragically not make it today, for she had a suitor travel all the way across the land to see her! Fortune be with us, for her brother very kindly offered to step in today…” The announcer’s voice echoed across the field.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru gave his most dazzling <em> I am an above average member of society </em>smile and a delicate wave. Was he killing it or was he killing it? </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Itaru cleared his throat, standing. “Lords and ladies, it is my esteemed honor to introduce the two honoured knights that dare step into this exalted arena! Sir Gawain!” he calls, making a grand gesture to the left of him. The crowd burst into applause and cheers as a knight on a black horse entered, doing a lap around the ring. “And Sir Tristan!” The same as a knight entered from the right, but on a white horse this time.</p>
<p>...Okay, his inner KniRoun fanboy was having more than a little bit of fun right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let us have a match worthy of the bards!” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Both knights fought splendidly, but alas, there can only be one one winner! Give your best applause for Sir Gawain!” The crowd burst into applause. “Usually a knight fights for the kiss of the princess- but perhaps he would accept a handshake from the prince instead?” Itaru’s fellow emcee calls after the match ends. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see no reason not to,” ‘Sir Gawain’ said, taking off his helmet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru blinks. Itaru takes back everything he said earlier about luck. Right now, in full knight costume, standing before him is Utsuki Chikage, moving hair stuck to his forehead with sweat out of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Utsuki Chikage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Utsuki Chikage from <em> work. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Utsuki Chikage from <em> work, </em> the <em> senpai </em> from the sales department that was well known for being competent, kind, and very handsome- According to Saki- <em> san </em>, his desk neighbor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru gulps. This has to be a situation in which they swear each other to mutual silence and never speak of it again, right? <em> Just be cool</em>. <em> Cool, calm. </em> Itaru can <em> do </em> this- he goes and greets ‘Sir Gawain’ like he’s a stranger and not his <em> senpai </em>from work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope your mic is off,” Itaru whispers, firmly grasping the forearm of ‘Sir Gawain’ as he did the same. “Because this is the part where I tell you the real prize is actually a gift card.” Chikage laughed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“I never expected I’d run into you here, of all places.” Chikage says, once they’re both in the dressing room, changing into non-sweaty clothes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage’s already changed- Itaru wonders <em> how, </em> because he’s still wiping sweat off of him. “Aha, I could say the same, <em> Senpai.”  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru’s social stat is tragically low- he can’t figure out how to proceed in this quest he’s accidentally unlocked. Having an ally as high-level as Chikage could be beneficial, but adding to Itaru’s party hasn’t gone well, historically speaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage looks at him for a bit, but Itaru can’t tell what he’s thinking. If this were some kind of dating sim, maybe this is where he’d be locked into Chikage’s route.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But this is real life, so they part their ways here, and Itaru gets roped back into working the massive outdoor oven at the meat stand until the faire closes. He wasn’t built for stuff like this, and so he spends the time not operating the oven sitting in the dirt with a cold water bottle pressed to his forehead. At least he got to see some cool cosplay while he sat in his misery.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>After that day, something changed between the two of them- or so he’d like to say, but it feels like hyperbole. It’s like they’ve gone from ‘I recognize your face so I might smile at you if we saw each other in the wild’ to ‘I recognize your face so I might say a quick hello.’</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Chigasaki-san,” Chikage greets when they bump into each other. “Buying a coffee? Let me treat you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru actually had been planning on getting a soda, but... “Sure, <em> Senpai, </em>I’m in your debt.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kind?” He asks, punching in the numbers for his own drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit, shit- which one was good? He had no clue. “Just whichever one you’re getting is fine.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good choice,” Chikage smirked, handing him the canned coffee. Their fingers brush as Itaru takes it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck today,” He says, bowing his head. Itaru’s fingers drum on the can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too, Chigasaki-san,” Chikage bows his head back and makes his way out of the break room. Itaru’s fingers drum against the can as he watches Chikage leave. He cracked the can open and took a swig before nearly gagging. It was black coffee. Gross. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It’s a few weeks of this, of them circling each other, minor- awkward- interactions in the break room or parking garage, and it’s strange, but Itaru just chalks it up to them not being on each other’s radar until after their chance encounter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru’s washing his hands in the restroom with all the vigor of someone who’s trying to test just how long of a lunch he can actually take before someone gets mad. The door to the washroom opens, and this isn’t strange- but it’s Chikage, jacket off, sleeves rolled up, and blue all over his hands and forearms. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My pen exploded,” Chikage gave a wry smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, that’s a pain…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They wash their hands in silence, while Itaru tosses an idea around in his head. Would it be weird? No, he was just being nice...right? Right. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, <em> Senpai, </em>I’ve got hand sanitizer at my desk- the alcohol might help get the ink off…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please? It’d be a big help.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru tries to get the hand sanitizer pretty quickly- Chikage doesn’t seem like the type to enjoy slacking off, and Itaru finds himself not really wanting to piss him off. He leaves the sanitizer with Chikage, and decides that it’s time to head back to the marketing department. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Epic win for Taruchi, getting to clock out almost right at five today. Maybe tonight he’ll order a pizza and catch up on his day time anime-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We keep bumping into each other, <em> senpai.” </em>Itaru greets, because it would be rude not to and he’s kind of warming up to the idea of having a work friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So we do- oh, before I forget- here.” Chikage hands back the hand sanitizer from earlier. “There was really a lot of ink- sorry I used so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not a problem, I got it from one of those weird gift bags our clients like to send.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, so they <em> can </em>send useful stuff from time to time…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru chuckles at that. The elevator sinks lower and lower, heading to the underground lot. More people get on, and their conversation fizzles out.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>It’s happened again- maybe Itaru really <em> had </em> unlocked some kind of game plot, like the protagonist of The World the Lord Only Knows, or something. He wouldn’t mind being followed around by a cute <em> shinigami </em>girl, but the path to Senpai’s heart doesn’t seem easy…whoa, get back on track, Itaru. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This situation is probably worse than the renaissance fair. He had ventured out of his man cave on his sacred day off, just to get the limited Summer Gweneth figure. He had meant to pre-order her with Lancelot- the two of them were matching, isn’t that adorable- but...he had used a chunk of his merch funds on new games when the pre-orders were open. And now, as punishment for his horrible impulse control, he’s run into Chikage while buying the scantily-clad figure. He rotates the box in his arms and prays Chikage hasn't noticed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage is shifting the box on his hip, and Itaru can’t help but wonder if he’s feeling the same way. Itaru gets a good eyeful of the word <em> magic </em>  on it, though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha...isn’t it crazy that we keep seeing each other…” Itaru says weakly, all too aware of the tension between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mm...it looks like we have more in common then you’d think…” Chikage looks like he’s doing his damndest to keep his cool composure- that’s okay, Itaru gets it. “Say, Chigasaki...have you had lunch yet?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The restaurant they end up at is a hole-in-the-wall Thai place, and it seems like Chikage is a regular. It’s a pretty normal lunch, mindless chatter about the weather...maybe Itaru should just bite the bullet. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uh, <em> Senpai... </em>do you like magic? Or was it a gift?” Itaru throws in a chance to deflect- an easy out. It feels like a violation of this weird secret dance they’ve been doing, to directly ask Chikage about anything regarding himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage clears his throat. “I have a nephew that’s interested, his birthday is soon. Do you collect figures? Or was that a gift?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru swallows. It might be his inherent distrust of people, but there’s something tugging at his brain, calling bullshit. Itaru follows the thread, and womp, there it is-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t make a habit of it, but it’s a character from a game I like...you know, <em> senpai </em> , it’s funny that you say that. You know Saki- <em> san </em>from marketing? She’s my desk neighbor, and she was excited that she got to chat you up this past week, and told me you guys had so much in common. Like, oh, I dunno...the fact that you’re both only children?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve been caught,” Chikage relents, leaning back in his chair a bit. “You win. I’m sort of handy with sleight of hand.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru puts his elbows on the table. “Looking to expand your repertoire?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mhm, a little.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The discussion moves away from dorky hobbies as the food arrives, but the barrier between them has been weakened. It’s time for Taruchi to unleash a special attack, he thinks, as the waiter walks away. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So uh...a knight, huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A prince, huh?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“To be totally honest...I was at a merchant stall and they needed someone to sub in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aha, how lucky. I’m also a bit interested in history, so I thought I’d give being a knight for a day a shot. What did you think?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” Itaru blinks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Was I dashing?” Chikage leans in and near whispers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Totally,” Itaru says at a similar volume, mirroring Chikage’s lean. Chikage’s got a little smirk on his face, and Itaru doesn’t think it’s a bad look. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru has never <em> flirted </em> before, never more than his charming-young-salaryman bit required, never in a real way. It's a little exciting. Chikage is hard to read even for Itaru, who daylights as a high-level people pleaser- it's <em> fun, </em>trying to keep pace with him. There's an undercurrent of excitement Itaru feels through the rest of their meal, trying to get the verbal jump on Chikage while they shoot the shit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, sorry, would you mind splitting this?” Chikage asked, handing the check back to the waiter. If Itaru didn't know better, he’d say the waiter jinxed him- Chikage's shut right back up. Their conversation moves towards work, any lingering personal connection forgotten, and Itaru feels distinctly like he misses the <em> senpai </em>from half an hour ago as he rides the train home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage puts distance between them at work. They greet each other like they did before, chat like they did before, but it just feels so much <em> less. </em>It sucks. Itaru doesn't dwell on it. He's got events to rank in and DLC to finish.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It feels like they don’t have anything resembling a real conversation until Chikage’s interest in MANKAI peaks- and even then, it’s Itaru’s ‘roommate contract’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru’s almost grateful for their friendliness after <em> Oz- </em>it starts to fill the gap between them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can't reach?” Chikage says, teasing him. They're in the kitchen, and someone (probably Homare, judging by the amount of tea in here) shoved the instant coffee on the high shelf in the cabinet that only the Omi-sized people in the dorm can reach. Maybe it's a sign that Itaru should never wake up early on a weekend ever again?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe so.” Itaru says curtly, and Chikage snorts. Whatever. Itaru can do this- he's at an average height, he can reach. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru cannot reach. He stops standing on his toes and huffs. Maybe he'll find a hidden love for tea today. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me,” Chikage makes his way across the kitchen in easy strides. Itaru’s about to move out of the way- <em> oh. </em>Chikage's close. He reaches over Itaru’s head, and Itaru feels a little bit-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not sure how he feels. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here,” Says Chikage, close to Itaru’s ear, still standing behind him, “make a cup for me too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Out of the corner of his eye, Itaru sees toast pop out of the toaster. Chikage goes and gets a plate. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru exhales and dumps more half-and-half into his coffee than is strictly healthy. He leaves the other mug of coffee black. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage takes the coffee and heads off to do mysterious things on his laptop, but he's left a plate with a piece of toast on it on the table. It's lightly buttered- Itaru’s usual. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Chigasaki!” His department head calls, waving him over. Itaru's a rare show at office drinking parties, which has a tragic side effect of making him a bit popular when he <em> does </em> go. “Utsuki- <em> kun </em> just got back from a trip to our clients in Singapore- come listen to his stories!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seriously? Itaru has no idea where Chikage <em> actually </em>went, but he's got a feeling it wasn't Singapore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru sighs internally (He would’ve liked to avoid his department head as much as possible) and sits in the spot across from his boss, next to Chikage. His boss fills his glass, and Chikage goes right back into his story, filling in the gaps for Itaru. Itaru hums and laughs and asks questions in all the right places- it's easy to get sucked in to the way Chikage tells stories, and Itaru is in this strange balance of just enjoying the sound of his voice and feeling hyper-conscious of the weird almost non-relationship they have.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru's boss goads Chikage into telling more stories, and when Itaru gets the sense that Chikage is getting sick of talking, Itaru steps in and gets his boss to start talking about himself- which should give Chikage a lengthy break. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru knows he should be attentively listening, but he's heard this story before, and he can't help spacing out. Itaru vaguely hears Chikage say something about walking him to the station while he's thinking, and they're walking out with Chikage's hands firmly on his arm and elbow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not drunk, <em> Senpai…” </em>Itaru whines as they exit the building, cool night air brushing against their faces. He’s really not- Itaru’s maxed out his ‘pretending to drink more than he actually has at office parties’ skill tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Better we pretend you were before we hurt your boss’ feelings.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru squints at Chikage. Ow. He should take his contacts out. He decides to harumph at Chikage instead of dignifying him with a response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage smirks at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Annoying,” Itaru’s brain-to-mouth filter needs some maintenance, but right now it's just the two of them, so Itaru can get away with it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage exhales sharply from his nose. As if Itaru doesn't know that's basically the equivalent of a laugh. Jerk. He eventually lets go of his two-handed grip on Itaru’s arm, deciding to hover awkwardly instead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru reaches out and grabs Chikage’s hand. Chikage’s hand is stiff in Itaru’s grip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They keep walking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage's fingers curl around Itaru’s palm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Senpai?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chigasaki?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you even- what's up. With us. It’s like...we were on that- we had lunch. And it was kind of a date? But then you acted like it wasn't anything. And sometimes when we’re together it feels like <em> something </em>, but then you- or I- pull away and it's…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage was silent. Itaru held on to his hand tighter. It feels desperate- Itaru decides he's not above being a little desperate. At least not when it comes to this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chigasaki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Yeah?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Close your eyes for a second.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru does. He feels Chikage move his fingers from where they're latched around Itaru’s palm in order to intertwine them with Itaru’s. Chikage’s ring feels cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage's other hand brushes against Itaru’s cheek, moves to run fingers through the hair on the back of his head and- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They're kissing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itaru feels what he can only describe as butterflies for what’s probably the first time. He’s not sure how to kiss back- he leans in to Chikage and hopes that's enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they part, Itaru has to catch his breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage doesn't let go of Itaru’s hand. “You’ve...you've seen me at my worst. If you would still have me- I'd like to be with you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'd like to be with you. A lot, I think.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage smiles at him- a real one. It's a good look for him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...I’ll make all that time you spent waiting for me up to you, Chigasaki.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chikage squeezes Itaru’s hand. Itaru squeezes back. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIIIIIII i hope u enjoyed this fic!!...this was actually the first a3 fic i ever started writing hehe....i LOVE chikaita they live in my brain rent free</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>